Benutzer Diskussion:Cody
|} __TOC__ Codypedia Hallo Cody, ich habe da mal eine kurze Frage: hast du etwas mit der Codypediahttp://www.gratis-wiki.com/codypedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite zu tun? Ich frage dich nur, weil das mit dem Namen ja nahe liegt.Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:43, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ne, damit habe ich nichts zu tun! MfG - Cody 19:28, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ne billige Kopie von uns würde ich sagen-.- Darth Tobi 20:17, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dann ist ja gut, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast! Entschuldige wenn meine Frage vielleicht ein wenig merkwürdig rüber kam. Ich finde auch, dass es eine billige Kopie ist, sie (er ist ja nur einer) lassen sogar "Jedipedia" stehen...solche Idioten! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:26, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Da stimme ich dir zu, das war wirklich anfängerhaft geklaut. Ich frage mich, warum immer wieder Leute kommen und versuchen unsere JP zu kopieren, ist doch sinnlos... MfG - Cody 18:29, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Die habnen nicht mal einen Artikel über Ani *Autsch* Darth Nihilus 66 18:51, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die haben genauer 2 Artikel: In einem steht gar nix und in den anderen haben die unsere Planeten Infobox Vorlage kopiert...ohne Erfolg...warum melden die sich nicht einfach hier an? Darth Tobi 18:53, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hm... ich habe es mir angesehen.... schrecklich! Hoffentlich verschwindet das bald. @Darth Tobi: Keine Ahnung, dummheit? MfG - Cody 18:54, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Und sie haben noch eine zitatsammlung mit Namen Jedipedia-Zitatsammlung.Wirklich lächerlich.Tobias 18:56, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Vllt sinds ja Vandalen? Bild:X-w.gif Darth Nihilus 66 18:57, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das glaub ich weniger, aber naja...ich muss mir nicht über die den Kopf zerbrechen... Darth Tobi 18:58, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kopfzerbrechen weniger, aber ich denke das sollten wir den Admins sagen, Wir haben doch sicher irgend welche Lizenzen oder? Darth Nihilus 66 19:00, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Benutzer Diskussion:Premia#Neue Sithpedias? Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung alles schon erledigt! MfG - Cody 19:05, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Lustig, aber was passiert wenn man die Schlange von Sithpeda weiterverfolgt, da hab ich mir malm einen Virus eingefangen. Darth Nihilus 66 19:08, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Oh entschuldige ich meinte Clonetrooppedia. Darth Nihilus 66 19:09, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vode An Vid Hier ist mal ein richtig fettes Video! Außerdem gute Musik^^ Darth Tobi 14:57, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Jop, die Musik ist richtig geil!! Is doch die von Republic Commando oder? --Finwe Disku 15:24, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Jo, das Vode An. Ich hab das sogar als .mp3^^ Darth Tobi 15:30, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich auch! Das video ist gut gemacht. MfG - Cody 15:36, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Wow nicht schlecht das als mp3 zu haben. --Finwe Disku 15:37, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Wo man es downloaden kann steht im Artikel Vode an. MfG - Cody 15:41, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wow hoch 2, das is der Hammer Darth Nihilus 66 17:06, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) 2000 °Ping° ...und weiter geht's! Wookieepedia, wir kommen! MfG - Cody 16:21, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch und weiter so! bei mir dauert esbis zum Jubiläum auch nicht mehr lange. Darth Nihilus 66 19:26, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Abwesend Bis eischl. 2.10 werde ich nur bedingt verfügbar sein. MfG - Cody 08:01, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Schade, es wird jemand fehlen! Darth Tobi 09:19, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :"Bedingt verfügbar" bedeutet nur, dass ich weniger da sein werde, als sonst, weil ich zwischenzeitlich von Internet abgeschnitten bin. Ich bin also da, man muss aber damit rechnen, dass ich plötzlich weg bin.... MfG - Cody 14:52, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Na dann! Aber ich werde nächste Woche nicht da sein...werde ich aber noch ankündigen. Darth Tobi 15:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo Cody ! Wie kann man seine Seite vor Vandalismus schützen ?Vaders Faust 18:03, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) hi ich hab dan paar fragen wie kann man das: dieser benutzer spricht mando'a einbaun? und wie kann man in die diskusion nen smaili einbaun? ------SEV 07 18:59, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi, für Babel (so heißen diese Kästchen) gibt es auf Jedipedia:Babel eine gute Anleitung, ansonsten kannst du es auch einfach aus dem Quelltext einer anderen Seite kopieren (einfach auf "Bearbeiten" klicken und hinterher nicht speichern, sondern nur das gewünschte kopieren). Bild:--).gif das sind "normale" Bilder, die mit Bild:--).gif eingefügt werden. Eine liste alle Smilys sind in der Kategorie:Smilies aufgelistet. Wichtig: ich bin auch weiterhin (voraussichtlich bis Freitag den 5.10.) nicht verfügbar! MfG - Cody 12:54, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- ich hab ne frage: in der time line is Darth banes geburt auf 1026 vsy und eimal auf 1046 vsy ausgelegt welches datum stimmt? und danke für die infos!!--SEV 07 21:00, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Keine ahnung, mit der Zeit kenne ich mich nicht wirklich aus... es könnte aber sein, dass sich einige Quellen widersprechen, lies mal in der Diskussion von Darth Bane, oder in dem Abschnitt "Hinter den Kulissen" im Artikel, da könnte die Antwort stehen. Noch was zu Diskussionen: Normalerweise verwenden wir diese Linie quer über die Seite nicht. Im allgemeinen wird für ein neues Thema eine neue Überschrift genommen (mit Überschrift ) und Kommenare oder Antworten werden mit * oder : eingerückt. Bsp: Beitrag 1 :Beitrag 2 ::Beitrag 3 :oder Beitrag 1 *Beitrag 2 **Beitrag 3 :Diese Form hat sich so eingebürgert, und ist auch sehr übersichtlich. 195.93.60.136 17:00, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::PS: Dieser Beitrag stammt von mir und ich bin noch immer nicht wirklich da.... Cody 17:02, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Edit:Form. MfG - Cody 20:39, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) So, auch wenn ich keinen uneingeschränkten Internetzugang habe, kann man mich wieder als Anwesend bezeichnen. An die Arbeit!! MfG - Cody 21:00, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Na wunderbar! Auf geht's, Cody! Bild:--).gif Gruß Kyle22 12:36, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) "CC 2224 meldet volle Einstzbereitschaft!" ich bin natürlich wieder uneingeschränkt verfügbar... hatte ich ganz vergessen zu sagen^^ MfG - Cody 13:01, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Umso besser! Kyle22 13:23, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) 9 Luke Skywalkers Von LEGO gibt es neun verschiedene Luke Skywalkers??? Ich kenn nur den Jedi-Luke, den Farmer-Luke, den Bespin-Luke, den Piloten-Luke und den Dagobah-Luke Gruß K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:07, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was ist mit dem Endor-Luke? Ausserdem gibts ja andere Köpfe^^. Dark Lord Disku 18:14, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich meine Endor Luke ist der "normale" Epi6 Luke...bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher, aber neun ist schon geil^^ Darth Tobi 18:17, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Stimmt den Endor-Luke hatte ich vergessen. Sind etzt aber immer noch 6. @Darth Tobi Der ep6 Luke ist Jedi-Luke, Endor-Luke ist der Luke im grünen Gewand K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:21, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :In welchem Set ist denn dieser Endor Luke? Darth Tobi 18:21, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::@Tobi: der alte mit den Biker Scouts, ich habe aber einen selbstgemachten... Ich habe noch einige MOCs hinzugefügt und es gibt 2 Jedi Lukes mit schwarzer und normaler hand. Hoth-Luke 2 Jedi-Lukes den Farmer-Luke den Bespin-Luke den Piloten-Luke und den Dagobah-Luke Endor-Luke Stormy-Luke =9 18:24, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das mit dem Handschuh zählt auch als neuer Luke? Dann hab ich ja einen Luke den ich dann Doppelt zählen kann, oder? K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:28, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn du ihn hast...Dark Lord Disku 18:30, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, technisch gesehen sind es verschiedene Figuren.... MfG - Cody 18:33, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ist ja ganz lustig. Wie lange begeistert dich eigentlich Lego (Star Wars) schon K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:36, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Für lego, seit 1997 für Lego SW seit 1999, also von anfang an. Ohne Lego SW würde ich Star Wars bis heute nicht kennen. MfG - Cody 18:41, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Falls es dich interessiert: Mit LEGO hab' ich fast mein ganzes Leben gemocht. Am anfang hatte ich noch Kleinkinder Spielzeug von LEGO mit 4 mochte ich Jack Stone, mit 6 Harry Potter. Als ich 6 war gefielen mir schon die LEGO-Star Wars-Produkte von Ep 2. Aber damals wusste ich nur, dass es um irgendeine Prinzessin und einen Darth Vader ging. Aber damals war es nur ein heimlicher Wunsch. Mein erstes LEGO-Star Wars bekam ich 2005 (ich glaub das war die Jagd nach Grievous. Da war ich gerade in Paris). Naja und den rest kann man sich ja denken. Übrigens: Willst du mit mir einen Artikel zusammen überarbeiten? K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:57, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit die 2. '''Vom 11.10 bis 17.10 werde ich nicht da sein', aber als IP weiterschreiben können. Also, wenn eine IP an meinen UCs arbeitet.... das könnte ich selbst sein. MfG - Cody 21:15, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :OH NEIN! Das überrascht mich jetzt! Aber kannste dich nicht vielleicht sogar da einloggen? Dark Lord Disku 21:20, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar, wir wissen bescheid! Darth Tobi 22:02, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Irgendwie bist du zusammen mit D. Tobi der schlimmste, ich weiß echt nicht, zum wievielten mal ihr mittlerweile abgehauen seid. Darth Nihilus 66 09:49, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist nur scheinbar so, weil wir jede kleine Abwesenheit ankündigen.... MfG - Cody 09:56, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Klein? Wir müssen imerhin 6 Tage auf dich verzichten. Darth Nihilus 66 10:01, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nicht ganz.... MfG - Cody 10:07, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) "CC 2224 meldet sich zurück!" MfG - Cody 18:55, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Willkommen zurück Bild:Saber.gif K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 19:01, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :schön das du wieder am Dienst bist : ) Darth Nihilus 66 21:26, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Genau! Ich freu mich schon voll auf das Video ;-) Darth Tobi 21:38, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sternchen Du klammerst dich verzweifelt an deine Sternchen, oder? ^^ Ilya 13:37, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Nein.... ich habe bisher auch immer Doppelpunkte eingesetzt. Ich denke aber, dass die Sternchen besser sind, weil es sich nicht so verschiebt. MfG - Cody 13:44, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bock auf nen Zock? Du hast nicht zufällig Lust mit mir EaW zu zocken? Dark Lord Disku 23:08, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich annuliere. Morgen aber. Dark Lord Disku 23:11, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, heute geht nicht. MfG - Cody 06:54, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Unter der Woche mal? Dark Lord Disku 09:25, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht, wenn es mit der Schule passt. MfG - Cody 09:54, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Super! Mit Benutzer:A'Sharad Hett habe ich gestern gezockt und es hat MEGA Spaß gemacht! Dark Lord Disku 10:03, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ahja. Und jetzt kannst du mit diesen ein-Satz-Beiträgen aufhören, ich bin heute abend wieder im icq und da können wir schreiben, vorher werde ich sowieso keine Zeit mehr habe zu Antworten. MfG - Cody 10:22, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Signatur Hi Cody ! Ich hab da ein Problem mit meiner Signatur: Ich möchte, dass zu den Link Diskussion noch ein Link zur Kategorie Hilfsbrigade steht. Bei mir funktionierts einfach nicht. Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen ? MfG--CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:00, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ganz einfach, du musst vor Kategorie einen Doppelpunkt setztn, sonst wird die seite in die kat eingeordnet und nicht der link angezeigt. Oben habe ich das schon geändert. MfG - Cody 16:07, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nichts für ungut, aber der Link ist rot. Darth Nihilus 66 16:09, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Jetzt nicht mehr :) MfG - Cody 16:09, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gut, dann wär das auch geklärt. :-) Darth Nihilus 66 16:11, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke für die Information !! MfG--CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:13, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Commander Gy Hi Cody!! Ich habe mir wieder einmal mein Archiv angeschaut und festgestellt, dass du eine Frage zu meinem Buch hattest. Diese lautete: Warum ist Commander Gy größer als die anderen ?? Antwort: Tja, da diese Truppe und Commander Gy zur Bekämpfung gegen die Klone der Order 66 erschaffen wurden, mussten sie eine andere Größe annehmen, damit die Gehne nicht auch so konstruiert sind, dass sie ganz leicht der Order 66 verfallen. Ich hoffe das hat die weitergeholfen !! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:29, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Interessant und eine gute Idee! MfG - Cody 17:36, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Danke. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 11:02, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Diskussionseite Hi Cody!! Ich hab da ein Problem: Ich hab mir auf meiner Disku (siehe hier) so einen Kasten eingerichtet (nicht so einen wie du ihn hast). Aber da funktioniert was mit dem Abstand nicht. Ich hab dort(__TOC__) eingegeben aber da ist zwar der Abstand da aber (__TOC__) steht auch da. Könntest du mir helfen ?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 12:08, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Gree, ich habs mir gerade angeschaut, du hast einen Fehler gemacht und zwar hast du _TOC_ geschrieben, allerdings musst du es jeweils mit zwei von den hier _ schreiben, hier auf Codys Diskussions hast dus richtig gemacht Jango 12:12, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :: ist doch dazu da, dass es kein Inhaltsverzeichnis gibt, da der Befehl aber schon auf dieser Seite ist, aber das Inhaltsverzeichnis noch da ist, kann man erkennen, dass es offenbar nicht auf Diskussionsseiten funktioniert. Gruß, Finwe Disku 12:18, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Das "TOC" (Table Of Contents) ist das Inhaltsverzeichnis, für die Abstände gibt es andere Befehle, genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Ich habe bei dem Kasten einfach die Werte angepasst, die man sich ableiten kann (z.B. Bordercolor ist Rahmenfarbe) und den rest habe ich einfach mit Vorschau ausprobiert... MfG - Cody 16:22, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Es heißt table of contents;-) Darth Tobi 13:33, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Hat jemand was anderes behauptet?^^ MfG - Cody 13:38, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Boah, wie blöd bin ich denn.........Da steht überall klipp und klar __TOC__ und ich Depp les da . OMG..... Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:27, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wiki Ich und Plo werden in nächster Zeit mit der Arbeit an einem neuen Wiki beginnen: der Legopedia. Hättest du vielleicht Lust dort mitzuwirken? Darth Nihilus 66 16:59, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hm... das hört sich gut an! MfG - Cody 17:06, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das ist schon mal viel wert. Ich denke, dass wir das diese Woche noch registrieren werden. Darth Nihilus 66 17:14, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Wo denn? Doch nicht etwa bei Gratis-Wiki Bild:--(.gif? Ihr könntet das denke ich auch bei Wikia durchkriegen. Dabei könnte ich euch auch helfen. MfG - Cody 17:17, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich wollte auch gerade fragen, ob sie zu Wikia gehen ^^ Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 17:17, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Wikia? Darth Nihilus 66 17:29, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Wikia ist eine Firma, die die Wikisoftware entwikelt hat. Die verwalten teile der Wikipedia und man kann bei denen auch kostenlos Wikis hosten lassen und man hat viel besseren Support als bei anderen. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia MfG - Cody 17:35, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Das hört sich doch gut an! Als, versuchen wir es auf Empfehlung ( Bild:;-).gif ) mal damit Darth Nihilus 66 17:43, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Allerdings bräuchten wir damit dann wirklich Hilfe. Darth Nihilus 66 17:45, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Mit anderen Worten: Ich soll es euch beantragen? MfG - Cody 17:47, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Das wäre nett. Aber ich muss das erst mal mit Plo klären. Ach ja, was ist eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen Wikia und Gratis-Wiki? Unterschiede: #Wikia hat mehr Geld => weniger Werbung; festangestellte, die helfen etc #Du hast mehr möglichkeiten der Gestaltung und es ist einfacher zu bedienen und wenn du nicht weiter weißt gehst du in den chat, fragst und hast in maximal 10 sec eine antwort. #Es ist besser gegen Vandalen geschützt. MfG - Cody 18:00, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Gut, ich red morgen mit Plo in der Schule. Ich denke, er wird auf jeden Fall zustimmen, jedoch kann man nie sicher sein. Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich bin gerade in Kontakt mit einigen Leuten von Lego. weiteres findest du hier. Darth Nihilus 66 20:40, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::WTF?? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars_Wiki http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page glaubst du die haben gefragt? Oder Premia hätte Lucas-Licensing gefragt.... ? Naja, die werden wohl kaum was gegen die Seite haben, schließlich ist der Werbeeffekt wohl größer als der Verdienst anderer an der Seite. MfG - Cody 20:44, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Is'n gutes Argument. Leider hab ich nun schon angefragt. Darth Nihilus 66 20:57, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Tja ... na dann viel Spaß mit der Lego-Rechtsabteilung Bild:--P.gif Bild:Doh.gif Bild:Kaffee.gif Bild:O.o.gif Bild:Wall.gif Bild:Work.gif Bild:Ärger?.gif ...und das - ist erst der Anfang! MfG - Cody 21:05, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Seh ich auch so. Darth Nihilus 66 15:11, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS:Ich finde den letzten am besten ^^ Hallo Cody! Wie du durch Nihilus erfahren hast, wollen wir das Wiki gründen. Deine Vorschläge mit dem Wikia klingen besser, obwohl ich immer noch zum Gratis-Wiki tendiere. Trotzdem denke ich das sich eine gute Gestaltung auch bei dem Wikia lohnen wird. So wäre da nur noch eine Frage, wie läuft das mit der Anmeldung ab (Bitte noch nicht anmelden!!!!!)? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:24, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das geht einfach: Man meldet sich bei Wikia an (funktioniert auch mit accounts von Wookiepedia oder so, wenn man da einen hat nur einlogen) und füllt dann den Antrag aus. In dem Antrag muss man in der Spreche, in der das Wiki sein soll (in diesen Fall Deutsch) und auf englisch seine Idee beschreiben. Dann wird von den Mitarbeitern überprüft, ob das Wiki erfolgsausichten hat, anschließend wird das Wiki dann auf einer Subdomain (name.wikia.com) eingerichtet und der Antragsteller bekommt volle Rechte. Der Antrag für Lego müsste akzeptiert werden, da es schon ein englisches Legowiki gibt. Der Unterschied zu Gratis-Wiki ist, dass der Host eine große Firma mit hervorragendem Support, erfahrenen Usern und Jahrelanger Erfahrung mit Wikipedia ist. Außerdem gibt es mehr möglichkeiten der Gestaltung des Wikis und man hat einfluss auf die Updates und Erweiterungen. MfG - Cody 18:05, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich und Nihilus haben uns nochmal unterhalten, mit dem Endschluss in Blickrichtung zum Gratis-Wiki. Zwar wissen wir die Vorteile zu schätzen, aber auch die Nachteile. Allein vom Aufbau her spricht uns das Gratis-Wiki mehr an. So werden wir dieses selber eröffnen, auch wenn es noch ein Stück dauern wird. Wir hoffen das du Verständnis zeigts. P:S.:Falls du noch Fragen hast wende dich bitte an Nihilus. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:54, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich würde euch wirklich raten nicht auf dieses ominöse Gratis-Wiki zu gehen, denn das ist nicht mehr als eine Kopie des Origianls - sprich: Wikia! Die Seite ist tot und die Wikis auf der Seite est recht. Bei Wiki hingegen wird man #100 Mal besser betreut als bei Gratis-Wiki, da rieke, die für Deutschland zuständig, jede Anfrage beantwortet und sich darum kümmert! Auch für Neulinge ist die Frau eine große Hilfe. #Man eher bei Wikia neue User findet als bei Gratis-Wiki, denn Wikia kennt jeder, der sich ein bisschen mehr mit Wikis beschäftigt, und geht eher dort auf der Suche nach einer Wiki hin. Überlegt es auch wirklich nochmal gut! Bei Wikia könnte euer Wiki ein echter Erfolg werden, zumal LEGO ja wirklich jeden anspricht, ich hab schließlich auch ne Kiste LEGO-Steine zu hause. Bei Gratis-Wiki stehen die Chancen eher schlechter! Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 16:12, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich und Plo hätten aber lieber das Design und die Navigation, so wie es die Jedipedia hätte. Das beste Beispiel für ein Wikia ist ja die Wookieepedia und die sieht nicht wirklich schön aus und ist ebensowenig praktisch. Darth Nihilus 66 16:39, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das Design ist nicht vom Wiki abhängig - ihr macht es! hier ist ein Wiki, der genau wie die Wookieepedia und sieht (bis auf den ein oder anderen Unterschied) genauso aus wie das der Jedipedia. Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 16:47, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das ist ja wunderbar!!!!!! ich muss mal schnell ne E-mail schreiben.... :::PS: Vielen Dank Garm Darth Nihilus 66 17:09, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Zum thema Design: Auf Gratis-Wiki ist es nicht möglich dem Wiki ein Logo zu geben!! d.h. es ist da wo in JP der Obi ist eine weiße Fläche, die man nicht wegbekommt. Auch den hintergrund und die Farben kann man nicht ändern. Ihr hättet als auf jeden Fall ein logoloses, weißes standart Wiki. Also das sieht auch nicht schön aus. Aber eins muss ich leider sagen: Man kann Monobook nicht mehr als Standart einstellen, sondern nur einen Hinweis machen, dass Angemeldete Benutzer das umstellen können. Ich könnter aber fragen, ob es für "euer" wiki dennoch auf Monobook gestellt werden kann, wenn das der einzige (wenn auch für mich absolut unwichtige) Grund ist warum man zu dem ansonsten schlechten Gratis-Wiki zu gehen. MfG - Cody 18:48, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich möchte nur kurz was zu Gratis-Wiki sagen: Finger weg! Die haben einmal auf meine Mail geantwortet, danach nie wieder. Der Kontakt bzw. die Betreuung scheint sehr schlecht zu sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:56, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Entschuldigt das ich/wir so viel Trubel gemacht haben, ich wusste halt nicht das die Form der JP auch auf Wikia übertragbar ist. Darth Nihilus 66 19:56, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Heißt das, dass ich/ihr/wir jetzt eins bei Wikia machen? MfG - Cody 20:16, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Oui oui, das machen wir, ich muss das ganze Zeug nur noch morgen Plo in der Schule erklären. Darth Nihilus 66 20:29, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Na aber auf alle Fälle, wenn das wirklich so ein ..... nennen wir es höflich MIST ist....dann ärgere ich mich schon das ich den Gedanken geäußert habe!!!!! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 18:27, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Die Legopedia geht jetzt online! weiteres auf meiner Benutzereite ::::::Cody, komm und hilf ma' mit, die Hauptseite sieht dermaßen scheiße aus!!!! Wie kriegt man das hin das alles an dem Wiki dem Aufbau her der Jedipedia gleicht? Wie geht das ? Meister Plo Koon 16:25, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Nummernschild ich hab letztin n nummern schild mit AK 47 gesen ( gehört meinem lehrer) abke und der is 1947 geboren ^^--SEV 07 22:09, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :^^ Feststellung: H'''K - 47 wäre aber lustiger. Verabschiedung: MfG - Cody 14:56, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) Luke Skywalker Hallo Cody ! Ist luke in epi IV Links- oder Rechtshänder ? Vaders Faust 20:01, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Rechtshänder, sein Schwert hat er nämlich links hängen. Gruß Kyle22 20:09, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das wird aber traditionell immer links getragen. Aber ich denke auch, dass der Rechtshänder war. Er hat ja hier das Lichtschwert sofort rechts gehalten.. Ilya 20:11, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das sieht man auch in den Kämpfen gegen Vader: Er hält die rechte Hand über der linken, ein Linkshänder würde es meines Wissens nach andersherum tun.--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:13, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Nicht unbedingt...ich als linkshänder mache das z.B nicht;-) Aber ich denke das Bild reicht als Beweis. Darth Tobi 20:16, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::@Ilya: Ich Depp, wo ich doch Lichtschwert verfasst habe... Ich war wohl zu sehr beim realen Schwertkampf. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 20:18, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Also.... Luke ist in IV '''Rechtshänder, denn er hält den Blaster mit rechts. 91.32.238.49 20:20, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::So weit waren wir glaube ich schon... Kyle22 20:21, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::außerdem wirft er den Enterhacken mit rechts (im Todesstern). Übrigens ist die Handhaltung reine Gewöhnungssache und kommt ansonsten auf die Kampftechnik an. Ich kann beide Haltungen. 91.32.238.49 20:25, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Oke, jetzt wissen wir's; Luke war Rechtshänder. @Kyle: Kann passieren... Bild:;-).gif Ilya 20:28, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Ach ja... zu dem Lichschwert Kyle: Das Lichtschwert und erst recht der Kampf ist lediglich eine kombination verschiedener realer Techniken. Also ist realitätsbezug an der richtigen Stelle nicht falsch... vielleicht lese ich den Artikel nochmal daraufhin. 91.32.238.49 20:31, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Ähm, der Lichtschwertkampf muss logischerweise in irgendeiner Form von realen Kampftechniken inspiriert sein, und das wird im Artikel aus ausdrücklich gesagt. Gruß Kyle22 20:35, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Ich habe den Artikel gelesen... mehrmals. 91.32.238.49 20:37, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Schon mal bei: Hinter den Kulissen gelesen? Ilya 20:41, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Das könnte ein Missverständnis sein, ich rede vom Artikel Lichtschwertkampf im Bezug auf die realen Kampfformen, nicht dass wir am Ende aneinenader vorbeireden. Kyle22 20:43, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::Kyle, ich weiß, worum es geht, ich sollte dir den Lichschwertkampf schließlich korrekturlesen. "Realform" ist das "reale" im SWU und mir ging es um den Bezug zu irdischem Schwertkampf (dir auch, oder?) 91.32.238.49 20:46, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::Autsch, wir reden aneinader vorbei, auf jeden Fall ich... Hups. Bild:Doh.gif Ilya 20:48, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ja sicher, aber dass der Lichtschwertkampf von realem Schwertkampf abstammt hab ich doch geschrieben, oder nicht? Kyle22 20:50, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich weiß.... können wir jetzt aufhören hier im Kreis zu Diskutieren? 91.32.238.49 20:51, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Würde ich gerne, aber es hapert daran, dass ich nicht kapiere worauf du vorhin hinauswolltest. Kyle22 20:53, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::"Ich war wohl zu sehr beim realen Schwertkampf." darauf... kapiert, hmm...? 91.32.238.49 20:55, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Jetzt! Du wolltest also lediglich sagen, dass ich damit gar nicht so weit daneben liege, du dir aber einfach nochmal den Artikel durchlesen willst? Kyle22 20:58, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Also ich kapier' jetzt gar nichts mehr... ^^ Ilya 20:58, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::@Ilya:Tja... @Kyle:Genau. Hmm... weißt du eigentlich auch, wer ich bin? 91.32.238.49 21:00, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Er ist Cody! Er ist Cody! Er ist Cody! Er ist Cody! :D Dark Lord Disku 21:02, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::BK: Cody natürlich, das "hmmm" sagt alles. :) Aber das hat mir schon gedämmert als du mich mit "Kyle" angeredet und außerdem das mit der Griffhaltung gebracht hast. Kyle22 21:02, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::"You cannot hide forever!"^^ 91.32.238.49 21:07, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::And you cannot stay logged out forever! Versuch mal, wieder rein zu kommen, ist doch irgendwie witzlos als IP, oder? Kyle22 21:09, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Lies mal dl's disku.... 91.32.238.49 21:12, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Gütige Galaxis! Das ist nun wirklich mehr als unpraktisch... Kyle22 21:14, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Hmm....^^ 91.32.238.49 21:17, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Warum bin ich der DL?!? Ich will nicht der DL sein! Es hält mich noch am Ende einer für den DL aus "GDL"... Dark Lord Disku 21:18, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Das sagt mir nichts, bl, erklähren! 91.32.238.49 21:19, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::GDL ist die Gewerkschaft von Lokführern, die momentan streiken... Dark Lord Disku 21:25, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::Achso.... naja, du bist doch der DL aus der 'G'ewerkschaft 'd'unkler 'L'ords, oder nicht?^^ 91.32.238.49 21:27, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Marksman-H Hallo Cody, du hast den Artikel Marksman-H Combat Remote geschrieben. Er beschreibt einen ähnlichen Droiden, wie in Behind the Magic es auch einen Marksman-H Droiden gibt. Der hat jedoch einen Durchmesser von 15cm und heißt Industrial Automaton Marksman-H Kampf/Suchdrohne. Denkst du, dass es sich lohnt einen weiteren Artikel aufzumachen, weil in BtM ist auch der aus Episode IV gemeint. Gruß, --Yoda 15:47, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wenn der gleiche gemeint ist kann man das als zweite Variante in den Text einbinden und/oder in den HdK Bereich als Widerspruch angeben. Darth Tobi 19:52, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich denke der zweite Vorschlag wäre gut. Vielleicht könnte sich noch jemand an der Diskussion beteiligen, der möglichst die angegebenen Quellen und Behind the Magic kennt. Gruß, --Yoda 21:02, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Nicht so schnell... "Kampfdrohne" ist eine Übersetzung von "Combat Remote" d.h. man sollte den Artikel dahin verschieben. Was die Größe angeht kamen mir die 32 cm von anfang an zu groß vor, 15 sieht passender aus. → 32 nach HdK. MfG - Cody 20:35, 22. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ok, ich würds aber nach Kampf/Suchdrohne verschieben und nicht nur nach Kampfdrohne. Könntest du das übernehmen? Ich hab ja keine Move-Rechte. Deshalb wollte ich ja vorher noch ne Meinung hören. Gruß, --Yoda 21:10, 22. Nov. 2007 (CET) Begrüßung Kann es sein, dass du einen vorab verfassten Text zur Begrüßung neuer Benutzer hast? Da ist nämlich ein Tippfehler drin... solltest du vielleicht verbessern, bevor du den Text in noch ein paar andere Diskus stellst Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Anakin 20:00, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Was für ein Fehler? Willst du wissen, wo der Text ist? MfG - Cody 20:04, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Zwei Fehler, um genau zu sein. 1.: "kanst" -> kannst und 2.: "Fragen" in dem Fall kleinZur Frage wo: Ich denke du hast dazu irgendwo eine Unterseite deiner Benutzerseite.. oder? GrußAnakin 20:30, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, geändert. Ja, ich benutze eine Unterseite als Vorlage, die sich ähnlich wie die Grußvorlage anpassen lässt. Durch den Befehl subst: wird die Vorlage in einen Text umgewandelt und niemandem fällt es direkt auf. MfG - Cody 20:34, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET)